


Mint Green- Excitement

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Color, Gen, Mint Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox





	

There are times when words come out backwards, inside out, and upside down. Words jumble together in an unidentifiable mess. So much that "What?" is the only acceptable answer. Sentences start in the middle and end at the beginning. One would assume that the speaker is love struck, and they'd be wrong. 

A terrible stutter and series of jacked up sentences only occur in times of excitement. When the mind goes to fast for the body to keep up. Despite this, smile is all that the body does, too lost in joy to notice. This topic is known and loved, bring it up again and the same result is sure to happen.

The excitement is so high that the hands must join in on the fun. The toddler inside has now come out to share a story. Only close friends can decode what is being said, through a serious of hand movements and unending sentences. Strangers look befuddled and whisper "What?' to each other. But that's okay because nothing can take the joy away in this moment.


End file.
